Benutzer:Venice the Mink
Über mich Hallo, ich bin Venice the Mink^^ CtC 19/20 Teilnehmer (mit ihrem Franchise) und bei Teams deren Mitglieder #[ ] (No Game no Life) --> Sora und Shiro #Aislinn (Saki: The Nationals) #Akarin (Yuru Yuri) #Akira Kogami (Lucky Star) #Akiyama (K-On!) #Anzu (Idolmaster Cinderella Girls) #Aoi Yamada (Working!!) #Arata (Trinity Seven) #Aria (Seitokai Yakuindomo) #Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo) #Awesome Possum (Awesome Possum) #Ayaka (Witch Craft Works) #Ayame (Shimoneta) #Ayumu (Kore wa Zombie desu ka?) #Azumanga (Azumanga Daioh) --> Sakaki, Osaka, Chiyo, Tomo, Koyomi, Kagura, Minamo, Yukari, Chiyos Vater, Tadakichi-san und Maya #Azusa (Idolmaster) #Baby Brent (Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen) #Baghira (Das Dschungelbuch) #BATTLEKING #Bernkastel (Umineko) #Bluster Kong (Donkey Kong) #Cassia (Sonic) #Celestia L (Danganronpa) #Charmy (Sonic) #Checkmatey (Fillmore!) #Chihaya Kisaragi (Idolmaster) #Chiri (Sayonara Zetsubou-sensei) #Chitoge (Nisekoi) #Chrissy (SSW) #Clove (Sonic) #Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) #Cul (Vocaloid) #DIE KOCHFICKER --> zwei unbekannte krasse Teilnehmer, die kochen #DIE LEGENDÄREN VERKÄUFER (Lucky Star) --> Meito Anizawa und seine Gang #Doc Croc (Simsala Grimm) #Dribble & Spitz (WarioWare) #DWC #Eiko (Slow Start) #Ekoro (Gal Gun) #Ell (SSW) #Ella (SSW) #Eri (Love Live!) #Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) #Espio (Sonic) #Evangeline (Negima!) #Excel (Excel Saga) #Fillmore (Fillmore!) #Fiona (Sonic) #Flan Chouchou (Zombieland Saga) --> Nummer 0, Nummer 1, Nummer 2, Nummer 3, Nummer 4, Nummer 5 und Nummer 6 #Flying Frog (Sonic) #Forest (SSW) #Funky Kong (Donkey Kong) #Gaen (Monogatari Series) #Galko (Oshiete! Galko-chan) #Gamemaster #Ganondorf MC (The Legend of Zelda) #Gargamel G (Die Schlümpfe) #Gaston (Die Schöne und das Biest) #Gex (Gex) #Glenn (Rokudenashi) #Globox (Rayman) #GUMI (Vocaloid) #Guntz (Klonoa) #Hamlin (Sonic) #Hammer Bro (Mario) #Hanayo (Love Live!) #Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya) #Haruka (Minami-ke) #Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) #Hentai Master #Hibiki Sakura (How Heavy are the Dumbbells you lift?) #Himeko (Kokoro Connect) #Hirasawa (K-On!) #Hitagi (Monogatari Series) #Homura Akemi (Madoka Magica) #Howard the Duck (Howard the Duck) #Illyasviel (Fate) #Inkling (Splatoon!) #Irene (The Asterisk War) #Jackie (SSW) #Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars) #Jotarou (Sextra Credit) #Justine (SSW) #K A G U R A (Azumanga Daioh) #Kagami (Lucky Star) #Kagura (BlazBlue) #Kana (Minami-ke) #Kanako (Maria Holic) #Kasane Teto (UTAUloid) #Kasumi (Dead or Alive) #Kay (SSW) #Kazuma (KonoSuba) #Keima (The World God Only Knows) #Kikyou (Classroom of the Elite) #Kino (Kino's Journey) #Kirari Moroboshi (Idolmaster Cinderella Girls) #Klonoa (Klonoa) #Knolle MC (Bob der Baumeister) #Komori (Komori-san wa kotowarenai!) #Konata (Lucky Star) #Konjiki no Yami (To Love-Ru) #Koto (Kyousougiga) #Kotonoha (School Days) #Koyomi (Monogatari Series) #Kozue (Working!!) #Kuroi (Lucky Star) #Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Magical Index) #Kurona (Gal Gun) #Kurumi Kakura (Saki: The Nationals) #Kurumi (Date a Live) #Kyoko Kirigiri (Danganronpa) #Kyon (Haruhi Suzumiya) #Lambdadelta (Umineko) #Laura Bodewig (Infinite Stratos) #Leonmitchelli (Dog Days) #Lightning (Sonic) #Lilac (Freedom Planet) #LOVE LAIKA (Idolmaster Cinderella Girls) --> Minami und Anastasia #Luigi (Mario) #Luo Tianyi (Vocaloid) #Macne Nana (Vocaloid) #Madarame (Genshiken) #Maekawa (Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko) #Maki (Love Live!) #Mario (Mario) #Marisa (Touhou) #Mariya (Maria Holic) #Martini Henry #Medaka (Medaka Box) #Megurine Luka (Vocaloid) #Meiko (Vocaloid) #Meme (Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko) #Merlin the Magician (Merlin, der Zauberhund) #MfuckinTRex #Micky Maus (Micky Maus) #Miki Hoshii (Idolmaster) #Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) #Miku Nakano (Gotoubun no Hanayome) #Mikuru Asahina (Haruhi Suzumiya) #Minene (Mirai Nikki) #Mion (Higurashi) #Miou (Sabagebu!) #Miyako (Hidamari Sketch) #Mizore (Rosario + Vampire) #Momo (Mekakucity Actors) #Momoka (Sabagebu!) #Momoyo (Majikoi) #MON (Monster Musume) --> Zombina, Tionishia, Manako, Doppel und Smith #Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) #Monokuma (Danganronpa) #Mr. Boombastic Mouse aka BiggieCheese (Barnyard) #Mr Burns MC (Simpsons) #Nagato (KanColle) #Nako (Hitoribocchi) #Nazuna (Working!!) #Negan (Walking Dead) #Nekomura Iroha (Vocaloid) #Nett Flicks #Nico (Love Live!) #Nitro (SSW) #Nozomi (Love Live!) #Nummer 2 (Zombieland Saga) #Nyx (SSW) #Oono (Genshiken) #Origami (Date a Live) #PaRappa (PaRappa) #Patrick (SSW) #Pharaoh (Monster High) #Phil (Nutshack) #Pit (Kid Icarus) #Pummeluff (Pokémon) #Rabbozz (Winnie Puuh) #Ragna (BlazBlue) #Ranka Lee (Macross Frontier) #Ranko Hata (Seitokai Yakuindomo) #Ranmaru (Binbougami ga!) #Rash (Battletoads) #Rayman (Rayman) #Rea Sanka (Sankarea) #Rias (High School DxD) #Riina (Idolmaster Cinderella Girls) #Rika Furude (Higurashi) #Rin Shibuya (Idolmaster Cinderella Girls) #Ringo (Puyo Puyo) #Ritsuko (Idolmaster) #Rosenburg Engel (Idolmaster Cinderella Girls) #Rulue & Raffina (Puyo Puyo) #Ryoko Asakura (Haruhi Suzumiya) #S A K A K I (Azumanga Daioh) #Saki Kasukabe (Genshiken) #Saki (To Love-Ru) #Sakura Trick (Sakura Trick) --> Haruka und Yuu #Sakurako (Beautiful Bones: Sakurako's Investigations) #Sara-Su (SSW) #Satania (Gabriel Dropout) #Scratch & Grounder (Sonic) #Seishirou (Nisekoi) #Selachii (SSW) #SEX BEAST (Lesson of Darkness) #Shantae (Shantae) #Shino (Seitokai Yakuindomo) #Shinobu (Monogatari Series) #Shion (Higurashi) #Shirase (A Place further than the Universe) #Shiromi (Saki: The Nationals) #Shrek (Shrek) #Song Mongoose (SSW) #Spastica --> Hans, Peter und Günther #Sucy (Little Witch Academia) #Suruga (Monogatari Series) #Suzu (Seitokai Yakuindomo) #Sylphynford (Himouto! Umaru-chan) #Taiga (Toradora) #Tainaka (K-On!) #Takane (Idolmaster) #Takosuke (Gradius) #Team Remixheart (BlazBlue) --> Mai, Kajun, Noel, Tsubaki, Makoto und Shiori #Team Spica (Uma Musume) --> Special Week, Silence Suzuka, Tokai Teio, Gold Ship, Vodka, Mejiro McQueen und Daiwa Scarlet #Tea-time nach der Schule (K-On!) --> Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi, Yui und Azusa #The B (SSW) #Tiffany (SSW) #Tionishia (Monster Musume) #Toga (My Hero Academia) #Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) #Tomoya (Clannad) #Tomoyo (Clannad) #Toyone (Saki: The Nationals) #Tsubasa (Monogatari Series) #Tsuda (Seitokai Yakuindomo) #Tsuruya (Haruhi Suzumiya) #TwinBee (TwinBee) #Uganda Knuckles #Uomi (Seitokai Yakuindomo) #Urmel (Urmel aus dem Eis) #Utaha (Saekano) #Vector (Sonic) #Veilchen (SSW) #WaddleBOZZ (Kirby) #Waluigi (Mario) #Wario (WarioWare) #Wild Woody (Wild Woody) #Winnie Boss (Winnie Puuh) #Wolf Simon (SSW) #Woody (Toy Story) #Youko Shiragami (Jitsu wa watashi wa) #Yo-yo (Simsala Grimm) #Yui Funami (Yuru Yuri) #Yui Kotegawa (To Love-Ru) #Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) #Yuki Nagato (Haruhi Suzumiya) #Yukino (Oregairu) #Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club) #Yuzuki Seo (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) #Yuzuki Yukari (Vocaloid) #Zero Two (Darling in the FranXX) #µ's (Love Live!) --> Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Nico, Eri und Nozomi